The present invention relates generally to load carriers, and more specifically to securement arrangements for mounting a load carrier to a transporting vehicle.
As may be appreciated from the Figures, vehicles are often provided with rack assemblies, often at their rooftops, that are configured to accept the attachment of load carriers. In conventional configurations, a roof-top rack assembly typically has rails that run in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle with cross bar(s) or member(s) connected therebetween. The rails are normally the components of the rack system that actually attach to the vehicle; the load carrier may be connected directly to the rails or to the cross bar(s). Across different vehicles, the rails and cross members are usually of different configurations. More recently, however, and especially with respect to the rail members, the variance in design amongst different make/model vehicles has become even greater. This is found to be especially true in sport utility type vehicles where the rack has actually become a styling component and often an important component of the visual impression made upon the consumer. In an effort to make the rack systems present an athletic or sportsmen-type impression, the construction of the rails on certain sport utility vehicles is from tubulars (typically chrome or brushed aluminum) of such substantial size that they cannot be readily mounted upon using conventional securement arrangements of known load carrier assemblies.
In another aspect, the rack systems of many automobiles are different from one another, and even when similarly configured, the several racks of a particular configuration may be of differing sizes based on vehicle dimensions or other criteria established by the automobile manufacturer. As a result, load carrier manufacturers have had to produce a wide array of connectors in order to accommodate these different rail and cross bar configurations. This means that not only the manufacturer of the load carriers must produce many similar, but slightly customized connectors, but distributors and retailers must also stock a similarly wide array of product merely to accommodate the different vehicle rack systems which customers may desire to outfit with a load carrier. The necessity of providing such an array of mountings causes higher manufacturing costs and stocking costs, as well as a host of precipitated incidental costs and inconveniences.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the design of known load carrier-to-rack connectors, the present invention has been developed.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed load carrier-to-rack connectors or mountings, and incorporates several additionally beneficial features.
In at least one embodiment, the invention takes the form of a securement arrangement for mounting articles upon a carrying vehicle. The arrangement includes a substantially rigid body member having a receiver configured to accept the installation of a fitting member therein. A resilient fitting member is adapted to be installed in the receiver in a plurality of orientations and is configured to present a variable buffering thickness between the rigid body member and a receiving member of a carrying vehicle upon which the securement arrangement shall be installed. The variable buffering thickness is dependent upon an installed orientation of the fitting member in the receiver.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention takes the form of a securement arrangement for mounting articles upon a carrying vehicle. The arrangement includes a pair of substantially rigid body members. At least one of the pair of body members has a receiver configured to accept the installation of a fitting member therein. A resilient fitting member is adapted to be installed in the receiver in a plurality of orientations and is configured to present a variable buffering thickness between the rigid body member and a receiving member of a carrying vehicle upon which the securement arrangement shall be installed. The variable buffering thickness is dependent upon an installed orientation of the fitting member in the receiver.
The pair of substantially rigid body members are coupled together at a hinge connection configured to permit relative pivotal movement between the two body members of the pair.
In a preferred version of that which is described above, a plurality of resilient fitting members are utilized. Each fitting member is adapted to be installed in the receiver in a plurality of orientations. At least one of the fitting members is configured to present a variable buffering thickness between the rigid body member and a receiving member of a carrying vehicle upon which the securement arrangement shall be installed. The variable buffering thickness is dependent upon an installed orientation of the fitting member in the receiver.
At least one of the plurality of resilient fitting members has an adapted surface on at least one side thereof, the adapted surface is configured to cause a reduced buffering thickness to be established between the rigid body member and a receiving member of a carrying vehicle upon which the securement arrangement shall be installed based on the orientation of the adapted surface when the fitting member is installed in the rigid body member.
At least one of the plurality of resilient fitting members has a recess in at least one side thereof. The recess is configured to cause a reduced buffering thickness to be established between the rigid body member and a receiving member of a carrying vehicle upon which the securement arrangement shall be installed when the fitting member is installed with the recess toward the rigid body member.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary systems and components of a load carrier connector. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in detail hereinbelow.